Unforgettable: Long, Lost Memories
by Sparkle9510
Summary: This is a collab with Eponine-chan! Ichigo and Naoto used to be best friends until the day Naoto had to move. A week after Naoto moves, Ichigo loses her memories to a magical Aikatsu Card. When they meet again, Naoto becomes Ichigo's friend and hunts down the Aikatsu card that stole her memories so Ichigo can remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Naoto - 9 years old**

**Ichigo - 7 years old**

**Herro! This is Eponine-chan and Sparkle9510! We decided to collaborate on a fanfiction together! This story will have NO romance between Ichigo and Naoto just friendship (seeing that my partner in crime is not allowed to write romance) SO! Please wait for the sequel to this story :) and you shall be rewarded xD ~ Eponine-chan**

**We don't own Aikatsu ; _ ;**

(^ o ^)/ \(^ o ^)

_Prologue_

"Nao-kun, do you have to go?" A seven year old Ichigo asked. Naoto, a nine year old boy, looked at his best friend. Tears were running down her face as she hugged him.

"Ichi-tan…" Naoto sighed. "I wish I could stay… but I have to go…"

"Will you come back?" Ichigo asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course!" Naoto exclaimed. "But… When I come back, you'll probably fulfill your dream and already have a bento shop running. That's reminds me…" Naoto pulled a simple wooden rice scoop out of his backpack.

"Here," He said, "for when you feel lonely."

"Thank you so much!" Ichigo cried. "I'll take good care of it." Naoto ruffled Ichigo's blond curls.

"I know you will, Ichi-tan."

"Naoto!" A voice called. "Time to go!" Ichigo quickly held on to Naoto's hand.

"No! Don't go!"

"Ichigo, I have to go." Naoto said as he gently removed her hand from his. "I promise… I promise I'll never forget you and we _will _meet again."

"Pinky swear?" Ichigo asked, holding up her pinky. Naoto nodded, wrapping his around hers.

"Pinky swear," he swore.

"NAOTO!" The voice yelled.

"Good bye for now Ichigo." Naoto said as he started towards the voice.

"See you later Nao-kun!" Ichigo called after him, clutching her rice scoop and finally smiling. _We'll meet again soon Nao-kun… I'm sure of it!_

~ One week later ~

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ichigo cried running into the kitchen. "I can't find your cook book!" Her mother was nowhere to be found. Ichigo looked around before remembering that her mother was shopping. Surely her mother wouldn't get mad at her if she looked for the cook book in her mother's room, right? She opened the door. It was dark; where were the lights? As she felt her way around the room a light caught her eye. A drawer on her mother's dresser was slightly open and a sparkling light was pouring out of it. _What is that? _Ichigo made her way towards the drawer and opened it fully; the glow grew fainter. Curious, she lifted the object from the drawer as it faded. _A card?_ The card had funny writing on it.

"Ah-ai… kat… zu." She read aloud. "Re-mem-ber… not… Coord?" The card seemed to respond to her words. It disappeared in a bright flash blinding her while filling up the room with light.

"MOMMY!" She screamed as darkness consumed her.

(^ o ^)/ \(^ o ^)

"Ichigo? I'm home," Ichigo's mom called. "Where are you?" She concluded that Ichigo was sleeping and went to the kitchen to store the groceries. Once she was done, she felt tired and sleepy, so she stepped into her room, hoping to get some shut eye. To her surprise, she saw Ichigo sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Ichigo!" she called, rushing to her daughter's side. "Are you alright?" As soon as she made sure Ichigo was alive, she phoned the ambulance. The ambulance arrived minutes later and drove Ichigo, her mother, and her little brother to the hospital.

Ichigo's mother and brother waited outside the emergency room for the doctor to come out of it and report what happened. Finally, the doctor came out and her mother rushed towards him, asking multiple questions at once.

"Calm down. Your daughter..." he trailed off, but he had to tell them. "Your daughter has amnesia." She let out a huge gasp as she tighten her hold on Raichi, her son. Tears fell down her eyes.

"You can go see her now," he informed, walking toward the next patient. Ichigo's mom rushed into the room.

"Ichigo, my baby," she cooed. "Darling, are you alright?" Ichigo stared at her mother with dull, glazed, red eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. All her mother could do at the time was cry and hug her daughter. Tears slid down her face, falling on the floor and on Ichigo's emotionless face.

Chapter 1

_Seven years later… at Ichigo's house_

"Ichigo! Can you believe it? We made it in!" Ichigo's best friend, Aoi exclaimed. The two had just been accepted to Starlight Academy, a school for idols. After seeing the famous Mizuki Kanzaki perform, Ichigo had been inspired to become an idol at any cost.

"Aoi! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the dorms! Also, what do you think the food will taste like?" Ichigo asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Geez, Ichigo, all you think about is the food!" Aoi laughed as she hit her friend playfully on the head. "Of course dummy! It's a school for idols! Everything will be the best!"

"Girl's!" Ichigo's mother, Ringo, called. "Let's take some pictures!" The two ran downstairs to meet Ichigo's mother and Raichi with his camera.

"One! Two! Three! CHEESE!" They exclaimed as they posed and smiled.

"Here Aoi, take this." Ringo said as she handed Aoi a rice paddle. Ichigo on the other hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her own. It was a very faithful wooden rice paddle, as old and as worn as it was. It felt special to her, but she didn't know why.

"All right!" Ringo declared. "Turn those rice paddles into mics!"

"CHEESE!"

~ Arrival at Starlight Academy ~

"Aoi… It's so big!" Ichigo exclaimed as they arrived at the gate of Starlight Academy. The two looked at the open gate, then looked at each other.

"On three?" Aoi asked.

"Sure!" Ichigo nodded.

"One… Two… THREE!" The two jumped over the thin line that separated them from the world of idols.

"Look Aoi! The legendary idol dorms!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Look! The legendary idol cafeteria!"

"Look! The legendary-"

"Ichigo…" Aoi interrupted. "I think you're getting too overly excited… You should really watch where you're going…"

"But Aoi, It's just so exciting!" Ichigo said her eyes sparkling. "Come on, Aoi! Let's look over there!" She turned around, tripped, and began to fall just as someone was walking past her with a wheel barrow.

"Watch where you're going!" A boy's voice yelled, but it was too late; Ichigo closed her eyes and waited for the impact… that never came.

"Are you stupid?!" Ichigo looked up to see herself in the arms of a boy with black wavy hair that covered one of his gold eyes.

"You could have been hurt!" He cried angrily.

"I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Geez… Next time look where you're going." The boy said as he set her down and picked up his wheel barrow, walking away.

"Ichigo!" Aoi cried. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm, yeah…" Ichigo said as she stared after the boy. _Who is he?_

(^ o ^)/ \(^ o ^)

The boy set the wheel barrow down by the flower garden. _Who was that girl? I've never seen her here before… but somehow I feel like I know her… Could it be? Nah… it can't be her. Her dream is to run a bento shop, not become an idol… Then why do I feel like I know that girl? _He frowned in confusion, but then brushed it off. _Well… whoever she is, she's a weirdo who needs to look where she's going._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Sparkle9510 here with my friend Eponine-chan. As you might know already, this will not be a romance story. My dear mother banned me from romance because they are inappropriate. (And disney princesses with kissing is okay... weird logic... oh well) Luckily though, the sequel will be a romance story. It will be posted on Eponine-chan's account. So anyway, please read and enjoy. Remember to review~! ****=D ****~Sparkle9510**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Aikatsu!**

* * *

"Ichigo!" Aoi yelled, running after her best friend. "Wait up! You're going to hurt yourself!" Ichigo merely laughed as she continued running. She turned back to see Aoi still running after her. She looked back to the front only to run into a red wheelbarrow.

"Ouch," Ichigo mumbled. Aoi ran forward and helped her up. She grinned as Ichigo rubbed her stomach.

"I told you so," Aoi had her all knowing smile. Ichigo only grinned sheepishly. Then she widen her eyes. What was that wheel barrow doing there in the first place? She looked at the wheel barrow to see the same boy she encountered yesterday. He had his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. He looked angry and annoyed, just like yesterday.

"What did I tell you?" he glared. Ichigo shuffled her feet and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry about that." Aoi said. "Ichigo, here, is a bit overly excited to become an idol. I'm Kiriya Aoi, and this is my best friend, Hoshimiya Ichigo." Naoto stood there stunned. _It is her… When did she choose to become an idol? Her dream was running a bento shop with her mom…_

"Are you okay?" Aoi asked him. Snapping back into reality, he cleared his throat.

"I'm Suzukawa, Naoto," he introduced himself. "I'm the groundskeeper of Starlight Academy."

"Nice to meet you, Suzukawa-san!" Ichigo exclaimed, shaking his hand until he thought it would fall off. "Thank you so much for making Starlight Academy so pretty!"

"Ichigo…" Aoi warned nervously.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ichigo cried as she quickly stopped shaking Naoto's hand. _Yeah… this is definitely Ichigo… Why didn't I notice it before? Her eyes, her hair, even her personality is the same…_

"It's nice to meet you too," he replied. _She doesn't recognize me? Wasn't she the one who made me promise never to forget about her? Geez, that kid…_ "Anyway, excuse me, I need to get back to my work now. Look where you're going next time." He turned and walked away, pushing his wheel barrow to a desolated place to think. _Why doesn't Ichigo remember me? Has it really been too long for her to remember? But… I find it strange… She's the type of person who would never break a promise… Something must have happened to her… Maybe I should ask Aoi about it, as Ichigo's… well, new best friend, she should know._

~(^ o ^)~

Aoi stared out the window thinking of her first audition. It had to be against her best friend… Ichigo didn't seem fazed by it, but Aoi didn't want this to cause their friendship to break. _Should I just let her win? _Immediately, she shook her head. I_ want to be a top idol… I'm sorry Ichigo, but I'm going to try my hardest to win! _Outside the window, something caught her eye. _Oh! It's that guy from earlier… Suzukawa, Naoto… He seemed surprised when he saw Ichigo earlier… Did he know her or something? I've never seen him before though… Then why did he seem unbelieving when I introduced him to her? Does he like her?_

~(^ o ^)~

Naoto had just started pruning the hundreds of shrubs that Starlight Academy had on their campus when someone called out to him.

"Suzukawa-san?"

Naoto sighed, he really wanted time to think about the reappearence of his childhood friend.

"What?" He asked as he turned around… to face Ichigo's best friend.

"Oh…" He muttered to himself, then to Aoi, "Kiriya-san, right?"

"Yup!" Aoi exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Naoto asked.

"Um, well… Do you, um, know Ichigo or something?"

Naoto looked at her in surprise. "Did she mention me or something?"

Aoi looked uncomfortable, "Well, no… but just the way you looked at her when you met her today… I figured you either knew her, liked her, or both."

Naoto blushed at that statement, "Me, like her? She's just a kid! We used to be close friends back when we were little. We were neighbors, but then I moved and I never saw or heard from her. She made me promise never to forget her, but… I guess I didn't really matter. She forgot about me…" He trailed off, then remembered who he was talking to. "Anyway, when I left, I gave her a rice paddle because her dream then was to run a bento shop and-"

"Was it wooden?"

"What?"

"The rice paddle, was it a wooden rice paddle?"

Naoto nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Ichigo still has it." Aoi informed. "She always told me it was special to her, but she never knew why."

Naoto stared at her. "But why doesn't she remember me? If the rice paddle's so special, why doesn't she remember me?"

Aoi looked uncomfortable. "Well… Ichigo doesn't know this, but Ichigo's mom told me that some thing happened to Ichigo when she was really little, and she has amnesia…"

"What?! What happened?" Naoto exclaimed.

"I don't know… Ichigo's mom didn't say anything else…" Aoi mumbled quietly.

Naoto's mind was whirling. "I'm going to ask her."

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Ichigo's mom, what happened." Naoto declared determinedly. "I can't just let Ichigo forget about me… I was her best friend. She's important to me."

"Are you sure you don't like her?" Aoi asked slyly.

"YES! I'M SURE!" Naoto exclaimed, his face flushed. **  
**

Aoi laughed. "I was just joking. You don't need to get so worked up about it. Anyway, I got to practice for my audition, so, see you later!"

"Yeah, see you later." Naoto replied distractedly. Only when Aoi was several feet away did he remember his manners. "Kiriya-san!" He called after her. "Thank you!" She waved her hand without looking back.

~(^ o ^)~

Back at the dorms Ichigo was waiting for Aoi.

"Ichigo, I'm back!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Aoi!" Ichigo turned excitingly toward her best friend. "Welcome back! Let's practice the audition together!"

"Okay!" Aoi happily obliged.

The two danced and practiced together until the moon shone brightly in the dark night sky.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Aoi called, grabbing her friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, grinning in her direction.

"Let's make a promise." Aoi suggested. "A promise to always be friends and to move up in the idol world together."

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Aoi promised.

When Ichigo and Aoi linked pinkies, Ichigo was brought back to past.

_"Pinky swear?" She heard her own voice saying._

_"Pinky swear." This voice seemed to be a boy's voice._

"Who are you?" Ichigo muttered.

"Huh?" Aoi was looking at Ichigo with concerned eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" Ichigo laughed nervously. "I just spaced out for a bit. I think I practiced too hard. I think I'm going to bed. Night, Aoi."

"Good night Ichigo." Aoi said, still looking at Ichigo worriedly.

Ichigo curled up on her bed, still thinking about what she had seen. _Who was that boy? No… it couldn't have been real… I think I really did practice too hard_. With troubled thoughts on her mind, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so onto the reviews:**

**Yemi Hikari: Thanks for your review. We'll try to improve on writing this story. **

**Williukea: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. We'll try to update soon, but it might take a while since we're trying to make this story the best it can be. **

**IchIchi: Haha thanks. Love your enthusiastic review. ****=)**

**redandblackpanda: I think they would sing Let it go in Japanese. I would love to see it! ****=3**

**cheng: Like we said to Williukea, we'll try to update, but since we want this story to be the best it could be, it'll take a while to write. Hope you'll enjoy this story! ****=D**


End file.
